ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Loonatics Unleashed Evolution Season 3
Loonatics Unleashed starts A new adventure action in acmetropolis in the year 2772 but towers in prismic rectangular form apears underground of the city by an earthquake that caused panic in the city. Now the loonatics need invastigate that misteryus towers, and a new enemy wake up for centurys an enemy artificial intelligence. The Loonatics can deactiveted towers but not the only them Bruno E. Coyote, William E. Coyote, Rip runner can deacteveted too. So new action started and the new beginning. Premieres= 2018 Characters *Ace Bunny (Charlie Schlatter) - according to his file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, he was born 12/12/54, he was a stunt actor, and when he gained his abilities quit the stunt acting!, he is currently age 18 in 2772 *Lexi Bunny (Jessica DiCicco) - according to her file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, she was born 12/29/55, she was a runner for cherrleading, and when she gained her powers she proved to be better!, she is currently age 17 in 2772 *Danger Duck (Jason Marsden) - according to his file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, he was born 1/15/55, he was adopted, and when he gained his abilites actually scared the bullies away! he is currently age 17 in 2772 *Slam Tasmanian (Kevin Michael Richardson) - according to his file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, he was born 6/31/50, he was in a wresting match and was a one they'd hope to lose but instead got better!, he is currently age 22 in 2772 *Tech E. Coyote (Kevin Michael Richardson) - according to his file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, he was born 5/10/55, he was always the one who is disregarded, now is regarded thanks to his powers , he is currently age18 in 2772 *Rev Runner (Rob Paulsen) - according to his file being downloaded by Rupes Oberon, he was born 5/20/53, he was cheated on the job, and time, and now throws his shoes away cause of his new power, he is currently age 17 in 2772 *Auburn Fox (unknown)- A new character that appeared on Season 3. She wears a uniform with auburn accents. Before she had her powers, she was a botanist ready to quit. She is a KSHMR and Yellow Claw fan. *Mark Woff (unknown)- A new character that appeared on Season 3. He is a ninja trained in japan and his signature colour is turquoise. Unlike other heroes he relies on his skills and abilities. He would make swords from unused metal scraps from Tech and testing them in free time. He wears a mask with lock in the whole time unless he fight or eats. He also enjoys watching wrestling shows. He is currently aged 19. William E. Coyote ( Tech Brother) Bruno E. Coyote (Tech Brother) Katherine E. Coyote (Tech mom) Cage E. Coyote (Tech Dad) Erick Danger (Danger's Duck dad) Rose Bunny (Ace mom) Zack Bunny (Ace dad) Jacky Danger (Danger's duck mom) Diana bunny (lexi's sister) Elizabeth Bunny (Lexi's mom) Roger Bunny (Lexi's dad) Rip Runner Ralph Runner Harriet Runner Dassy Tazmanian (slam mom) John Tazmanian (slam dad) Royal Tweetums Zadavia Optimatus Yellow Claw (trap music trio) Auburn Fox (character created by Tylëя) Villians Drake Sypher Weathervane Mastermind Massive Xana (computer program virus enemy From Code Lyoko) Paradox cosmos Errol Black Velvet Adolpho Hunter Stomper Pinkster Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Seasons Category:Loonatics Unleashed